Tragic Souls
by TwilightFanGirl1
Summary: Jaelyn a once happy teenager lost her parents in a tragic car accident. Her grandmother took her in after but she could never accept that they were gone. Poor Jaelyn, it seemed like she couldn't catch a break. Until now, 18-year-old Jaelyn was accepted into a prestigious cooking school in Ottawa. How will life turn out for her, when she meets a handsome stranger at a party.


**Prologue**

_We drove down the highway happy as can be. The windows rolled down and the warm breeze blew through my mom and I's hair. My dad was driving, his eyes bore into the road ahead. Making sure there was no danger. All of us were happy, calm, serene, but that happiness was only temporary. We came to a stop at a red light, we waited patiently for it to turn green. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from our right. A car, speeding of course, rounded the curb to fast and slammed right into us. I remember waking for only a second to hear loud sirens and screams, I heard someone faintly calling my name. Jaelyn, before everything went black. _

This all happened about 2 years ago, I remember waking up in the hospital with extensive injuries. I had a tube down my throat, and I was cover in bandages. I had a cast on my right arm and leg and my left arm was wrapped in gauze. I didn't know what was going on, when the nurse came in and told me what happened the first thing, I did was ask about my parents. A sorrowful look formed on her face and I knew what she was going to say before she said it. I didn't want to believe it, please god I didn't want it to be true. I broke down in tears and she tried to console me as best she could. The man who hit us was drunk driving and lost control of his vehicle.

It took a few months before I was able to leave the hospital, I was only sixteen at the time, so I moved in with my grandmother. Malia was her name. I live with her for two years, however the memory of my parents haunted me. How could I have lived, and they die. I would ask myself that same question every single day. I had depression, PTSD, anxiety, and had been suicidal at times. It took me a long time before I could even sit in a car for more than 10 minutes and not panic. However, my grandmother was the reason I kept living.

A few months after I developed sleeping spells, even if I would get a good night's rest. It started small like I would randomly fall asleep during class or when I was talking to a friend. But it soon developed into me falling asleep multiple times a day. I told my grandmother and she took me to the hospital. Little did I know that this day, much like the day of the accident, would change my life forever. I was diagnosed with narcolepsy, I had heard of the condition but never in its entirety. I just thought I made people sleep all the time.

**Narcolepsy: A sleeping disorder that is characterized by excessive sleepiness,**

**sleep attacks, sleep paralysis, hallucinations and, for some, sudden loss of muscle control**

I burst into tears, I was terrified, why was this happening to me? Why did I have to lose my parents, why did I have to live with the guilt. After everything that has happened, I thought the worst was over. But it only became worse, I was put on 2 medications and told that exercising could help with the sleeping spells. I was scared and alone, I felt like the world was collapsing on top of me. I took my medicine, I did crazy workouts and I tried to live each day with happiness. Although having my condition did comes with its "perks". Like getting picked on at school, kids would always take pictures of me or draw on my face when I fell asleep. And the teachers didn't help either, they only made it worse by telling me to not stay out late or yelling at me for sleeping during there class. One time a teacher threw a pen at me and told me to wake my lazy but up. The whole class laughed, and I was so humiliated. I decided for my junior year to do online schooling at home. This way I wouldn't have to go out or worry about other people commenting or staring.

However, the cruel world wasn't done with me yet. When, I turned 18 my grandmother gave me the money that my parents had left behind. She told me that I needed to be on my own now. I felt hurt, betrayed, but she pulled me into a hug and said "You can't avoid your life forever. Your so young and have so much promise. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy." I cried in her arms that night but agreed to move out. I lived in Quebec Canada my whole life, I didn't want to move far. However, I was accepted to Le Cordon Bleu Culinary school, I would have to move to Ottawa Canada.

It had always been my dream to become a pastry chef. I had a crazy sweet tooth, but my mom and grandmother taught me family recipes from a young age. Whenever I baked, I felt like I was on top of the world. Whenever I pulled out a fresh batch of oatmeal raisin cookies, or a hearty garlic and herb bread I felt like I was untouchable. I wasn't going to originally got to collage but my grandmother convinced me that I should. So, when I applied, I really didn't even expect them to even take a second look at my application. But here I was standing in my room trying to figure out the last few things I wanted to take. I was nervous, the older people get the ruder they become. I feel like I might always have to hide in my dorm. I quickly packed the last few things before zipping up my suitcase.

I lugged the heavy piece of luggage down the stairs and outside into my grandmothers old Buick century. She has had this car since before I was born. I stuffed it into the trunk with the rest of my stuff. When it was finally in place, I closed the trunk hatch. My grandma came walking out of the house and asked, "Is there anything else you need, you're not forgetting anything are you"? I shook my head in response, to be honest I haven't been big on words these days. I walked into the house and grabbed my harry potter tumbler before walking back out side and getting inside of the old car. As my grand mother locked up the house I took a final look at the house. It was old, the paint was chipping off and the windows were dusty, but it was home.

My grandma climbed into the car and rested her bony hand on my thigh. "It's going to be ok, you going to do great things, I know it" I gave her a smiled. She really did know how to make me feel better. She placed the key in the ignition and turned, the car sprung to life with a loud rumbling sound. The drive to the airport was quiet, however when she turned on an old 50's jazz song neither of us could help dancing. Pulling into the parking garage of the airport made bubbles appear in my stomach. 'Was I ready for this' 'Can I do this on my own' 'Will I make it there with out puking'. These questions jumbled my mind causing me to go dizzy, I had been subject to 3 sleeping spells on the 2-hour drive to the airport. So, I should be ok for the flight, hopefully. I took deep calming breaths, I closed my eyes and imagined my parents, the day of the accident we were on our way home from a BBQ our uncle had thrown. We were all so happy, just enjoying our life's. It kills me that theirs were cut short, I managed to pull myself together as my grandmother Malia pulled into a parking space.

We both got out of the car and gathered my things from the trunk. As we walked into the airport, I realized no one was looking at me like I was a freak. I figure that was because I wasn't having a sleeping spell. I knew one on the plane I would most likely have one. We walked till the check in desk came into view. I approached the desk and introduced my self to the woman. She soon had my information pulled up and was handing me my boarding pass. I thanked her before turning around to face my grandmother. She had tears in her eyes, and I didn't help with the tears that were threatening to spill my eyes. We hugged each other, sobs breaking out from each of us. When we pulled away, she kissed my forehead and said "Jaelyn, I love you and I'm so proud of you. I know if your parents were here, they would be to". I smiled and hugged her again, I couldn't believe that it had been two years since there passing. She had taken me to visit them last week, I was still hard to see their pictures on gravestone but I somehow managed. We said our final goodbyes before I left for security. Thank god I got through security without any problems. I decided to sit and wait since I was about 2 hours early. I sat down in a chair with my carry on beside me. I leaned my head against the cloth chair and accidently fell asleep. I woke up about and 1 hour later to see that my flight was boarding. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the boarding desk. Once on the plane I put my carry on above me in the overhead bin, then sat down. Here I was, about to start a new chapter of my life, all by myself.

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this prologue to my new story. I'm very excited about it and can't wait to see were this goes. Don't for get to comment and vote. - Myliyah**


End file.
